Minuto Final
by Dione Kurmaier
Summary: Uma última paixão. Um último suspiro.


**Nome do autor:** Dione Kurmaier  
**Título:** Minuto Final  
**Sinopse:** Uma última paixão. Um último suspiro.  
**Gênero:** Drama/Romance  
**Classificação:** PG  
**Formato:** Shortfic

**Itens usados:** Cigarros e Viagem

**PS:** Barclays é um banco inglês, e espero que gostem.

**FANFIC ESCRITA PARA O PRIMEIRO CHALL RELÂMAPGO DO FÓRUM LEDO ENGANO! O/**

**MINUTO FINAL**

**POR DIONE KURMAIER**

**14/08/2005, 23:41**

Silêncio.

_Hora da morte, 23:41. Hemorragia interna e falha múltipla de órgãos. Ginny Weasley, 18 anos, órfã._

**14/08/2005, 15:57**

O sol brilhava forte e refletia nos vidros das portas. Finalmente acabando com seus problemas com aquele maldito banco. Tudo bem que o atendente foi até muito paciente com ela, e deu até umas risadas para quebrar o clima chato que ela estava criando. Só tinha ganhado problemas, e agora, com sua conta finalmente fechada, estava livre.

Só manteve a conta ali todos esses anos por causa da herança. Quando tinha sete anos, toda a sua casa incendiou enquanto ela, seus seis irmãos e seus pais dormiam. A perícia disse que alguém deixou o fogão ligado, mas ela sempre desconfiou. Todos morreram exceto a pequena, que acordou com o barulho e correu para o banheiro. Lembranças que ela gostaria de apagar.

Quando saiu da área de atendimento e ia passando pelos caixas rápidos, ouvi um baque alto, e quando olhou na direção do barulho, chamas tomavam conta do lugar. Correria. Gritos. Olhava para os lados e só via gente tentando se salvar. E naquele momento ela travou, não queria pensar. Tudo voltava.

- FOGO! – Ouviu a voz do atendente perto de si, enquanto ele corria e a pegava pelo braço. - Vem comigo, vamos rápido antes que as chamas nos alcancem! – O atendente, Tom, a levou correndo pelas escadas para o hall de entrada.

- Por que está me ajudando? – Ela perguntou, parando. Ele se voltou para ela com olhos simpáticos, mas que tinham um brilho intenso. – Por que está me ajudando? Você nem me conhece, só me atendeu e eu ainda por cima te tratei super mal...

- Ginny, não é? Eu só quero sair daqui vivo. Sei que não teve intenção de me tratar mal e que estava estressada. Eu só quero ajudar. Vamos agora, por favor?

Então ouviu um barulho muito alto do teto. Olhou assustada, e viu um pedaço enorme de concreto cair. A última imagem que teve antes de sentir a dor pelo seu corpo inteiro foram os olhos negros e assustados de Tom a 5 metros dela.

**30/04/2006, 19:32**

- Você quer mesmo aprender a fumar?  
- Claro que quero.

-Mas isso não traz vantagem nenhuma para você.

- Se não traz para mim, não traz para você. Afinal, vai me ensinar ou não? Eu arrumo outro para essa tarefa, pode ter certeza.

Ele acendeu o cigarro e deu um trago. Olhou nos olhos dela, decisivo, safado e um pouco curioso:

- Tem certeza? – Ela não esperou, pegou o cigarro e deu um trago. Engasgou na hora, parecia que seu pulmão ia sair pela boca.

- Eu avisei. – Ele disse, implicante. Com um brilhozinho cretino no olhar, por que sabia que isso iria irritá-la ainda mais e ela ia querer mais, como sempre. Ela sempre pedia mais. Ele disse então, ironicamente. – Fica calma moçinha. Eu estou aqui, não se preocupe. – Ela lhe bateu no braço. - Virou questão de honra, Tom. Pega mais um que eu vou aprender a fazer isso.

**17/11/2007,22:09**

- Tudo bem que você tem 20 anos, é maior de idade e faz o que quiser, mas viajar assim, sem falar nada com seus pais? Eles vão achar que é irresponsabilidade minha. – Ele colocou um fio rebelde atrás de sua orelha, enquanto eles esperavam o trem na estação.

- Eles não têm nada com isso. Quero viajar com você, ver tanta coisa que eu perdi enquanto ficava em casa, sendo a filha dos sonhos deles. A última menina entre seis homens. Caçula. Imagina a cobrança, Tom. Cansei.

- Você é quem decide. Mas por que Itália?  
- Quero muita pizza enquanto isso, meu amor.

Ela o beijou e se abraçou a ele. Estava amanhecendo e ela sentia frio. Também, quando se sai às quatro e meia da manhã e fugida de casa não se dá pra levar muita coisa sem ser notada. Ela só queria fazer algo diferente com ele. Queria sair da rotina, e nada melhor que uma viagem de fim de semana.

- Promete que nunca vai sair daqui? Digo, de perto de mim?  
- Não vou sair daqui, Ginny. Confie em mim.

**14/08/2005, 23:40**

Abriu os olhos. Olhou o teto branco e claro e o silêncio daquele lugar fazia seu ouvido doer. Seu corpo inteiro doía, e sentia que não conseguia mover um músculo. Onde ela estava? O que havia acontecido? Aquilo parecia um hospital. E era um. Ela agora ouvia o bip aparelho que controlava seus batimentos cardíacos. Sentia um tubo no nariz e sabia que estava coberta com algum lençol.

- Doutor, doutor! Alguém chame o doutor! Ela abriu os olhos! – Ouviu ao longe alguém tirá-la daquela reflexão. De repente, olhos negros a miravam e sorriam, aquele home parecia feliz. Ela tentou falar, mas percebeu que doía demais.

_BIP._

- Não se esforce Ginny. Que bom que acordou! Você está com um olhar confuso... – Ela então ergueu a sobrancelha. Ele sorriu e disse: - Você não se lembra? Você esteve no Barclays hoje, fechando sua conta com sua herança. Eu te atendi. Houve um incêndio na agência, e enquanto nós fugíamos, um pedaço do teto caiu sobre você. Desde então, você está inconsciente. E eu estou aqui.

Então, tudo, tudo o que ela sentiu, era o que? Mentira? Fantasia? Sonho?

_ .BIP._

- Eu estou aqui, não se preocupe. Não faça essa cara de confusa. Fica tranquila, ok? Os médicos já estão vindo, eles vão cuidar de você. – Ele então pegou sua mão e sussurrou, tentando acalmá-la. - Não vou sair daqui, Ginny. Confie em mim.

_ ._

Chegaram pessoas estranhas no quarto, e ela não via seu rosto mas sentia sua mão firme, com a dela. Ela ronronou e seu começou a arder e bater cada vez mais forte. Ela sentia dor, raiva, confusão. Ela já não sabia o que tinha acontecido. E ele saindo com ela por toda Londres, bebendo e fumando e os dois tranquilos, malucos? E a viagem de trem, e o hotel na Itália, o que era tudo aquilo?

_BIP._

Os médicos gritavam, escutava vozes, mas não entendia nada, sentiu um aperto no peito tão forte que gritou. Sentia sangue sair pelos lábios e pelas narinas. Mas a mão dele ainda estava ali. Ela sentia algo tencionar seu corpo, choques, mas não via ninguém. Ouvia, sentia e não selecionava nada. Seu cérebro não entendia. E então ela não sentiu a mão dele mais. A última coisa que viu foram seus olhos, e então sorriu para si.

**14/08/2005, 23:41**

_Silêncio._

**FIM**


End file.
